


Get a Room

by KiwiScribble



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Smut, Sweat, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: Mondo Oowada has been your roommate for a while now. Just when you think that you’ll only ever be able to admire him from afar and nothing more, an encounter with him changes your mind.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader
Kudos: 123





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and actually forgot about it, haha… I tried to edit it, but if it still isn’t up to the quality of my other stories, that would be why and I apologize for that.

Y/N sighed to himself as he got ready to go out with his friends. The thing on his mind was someone that he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about; Mondo Oowada. Mondo was hot and Y/N couldn’t deny that. Even if he had wanted to, every time he saw the biker, Y/N’s heart started beating faster, so he’d be caught easily. It was thus both fortunate and unfortunate for Y/N that Mondo was his roommate. Fortunate because he would regularly see Mondo shirtless and sometimes in towels if he was coming out of the shower, but unfortunate because he could only look. Y/N and Mondo were friends and Y/N didn’t want to jeopardize that by pushing his luck. He often ruminated on it, despite reaching the same conclusion each time. 

Y/N was just about to push these thoughts aside when the man himself approached the bathroom “Yo. What’s goin’ on?”

“Ah, hey Mondo. I’m just getting ready to meet some people for dinner.” Y/N said, putting down a comb and exiting the room. Mondo followed him into their living room. “I’ve got a bit before I need to go, though.”

“Sounds cool. Who’s all goin’?”

“Ah, a few people. Tsubaki, Ren, Ichiro-“

“That guy Akira goin’?”

“Yeah, why?”

Mondo sighed, almost angrily “I don’t trust that guy as far as I can throw him.”

“Wh-what?”

“I dunno, he gives me bad vibes. Seems like the wrong kinda person to be hangin’ around.”

Y/N’s eyes widened “Are…are you, a bike gang leader, telling me not to go out with a person because you have a hunch?”

“Looks that way.” Mondo resounded, deadly serious. 

“Mondo, you're being ridiculous. I have to go.”

A Y/N turned to leave, Mondo caught his hand “Okay, look, I’m sorry that I was bein’ so rude about it before, but seriously I REALLY fuckin’ think you shouldn’t go out with this guy!” Mondo then quickly let go of Y/N’s hand.

“M-Mondo, why are you so adamant about this!?”

Mondo looked down and didn’t respond. Y/N couldn’t exactly read his emotions in that moment. Mondo abruptly smiled deviously “Hey, I got an idea.”

Y/N decided to humor his roommate “Wh-what…?”

“If I can wrestle you to the ground…you stay.”

Y/N felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He tried to dispel thoughts of Mondo on top of him, but of course was unsuccessful “I don’t think that’s-“

“Fine then, I won’t wrestle you to the ground, just the wall!”

“Huh…!?”

“Three, two, one!” Mondo counted almost as if the numbers were one word. 

Within a minute, Y/N was pinned to the door. It was no surprise, of course; Mondo was stronger than him. However, even despite not being caught off guard by the result, Y/N couldn’t help himself and his length started to harden. It was right next to Modo’s thigh as well since he wasn’t letting Y/N go, which caused Y/N to blush. 

“Gotcha’,” Mondo said triumphantly. 

“Y-yeah, whatever…Fine, just let me go! I’ll stay here.” Y/N replied with pouty tinge. 

Mondo took a moment before continuing the conversation with “Nah…I don’t think I will let you go.”

“Wh-what? Why!?”

“‘Cause…” Mondo took another pause here, as it for dramatic effect. He then whispered into Y/N’s ear “…ya seem pretty damn happy right now.” 

Y/N could do nothing but blush and weakly try to deny it with an “I…have no idea what you-“

“C’mon,” Mondo interrupted, still whispering “you sayin’ ya don’t like bein’ pinned by a…hot…muscular…biker?” The last three words came out almost painfully slowly.

“Th-that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Mondo snickered at this. “I almost believe ya. It’s just that-“ This is when Mondo pulled a brazen move; he boldly grabbed Y/N’s bulge and began to palm it slowly and sensually. Y/N had to gasp at this before Mondo continued “-this is givin’ you away.”

Y/N was stunned. Mondo Owada’s hand was finally where he wanted it to be, but he still felt incredibly nervous, as if Mondo was about to make fun of him for getting hard under him. “I…M-Mondo…”

Mondo spoke slowly without ceasing to grope Y/N “I’m a man, Y/N, so I know…I know exactly what this means. You think about me a lot…late at night…when your dick gets hard and ya need somethin’ to fap to. More than anything…ya wanna see me…like this.” Mondo unhanded Y/N’s dick and backed up a few paces without breaking eye contact. Then, in what seemed like one fluid motion, he removed his shirt, and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. This left him in a pair of briefs that hugged his curves so well that they seemed a size too small. 

Y/N didn’t say anything. He couldn’t after such a display. However, his breathing definitely quickened and his penis now formed a shameless tent in the front of his pants; his excitement would have been clear to anyone with sight. 

Mondo saw that the other man was nervous, so he decided to give him one final push. He very obviously looked at Y/N’s bulge, letting his eyes linger for a moment, and then looked him in the eyes once more “Come and get it.”

Y/N couldn’t deny that. He staggered towards Mondo, almost falling, but instead stumbling into the other man. As soon as their skin touched, Y/N lost all inhibitions and kissed Mondo’s chest. 

“Ooh, eager ain’t ya babe?” Mondo let out a slight laugh. Y/N couldn’t respond, as he continued kissing until he got to Mondo’s left nipple. He slowly licked it, taking in Mondo’s slight taste of sweat. Growing only hungrier, he began to suck at it faster. “Yep, definitely rarin’ to go.” As Y/N continued to pleasure Mondo like it was his job, the taller man let out a low sigh that told him he was doing the right thing. “Hey babe, this great, but…share the love, huh?” Mondo gestured with his head to his other side. 

Y/N looked up and nodded firmly. He then quickly returned to his previous task with the opposite nipple. Y/N also began to grope his favorite part of Mondo, his pecs and abs, only becoming more horny by the second.

“You love this fuckin’ chest, huh babe?”

Y/N managed to gargle out an “Mhm.”

“Yeah, I know ya do.” Mondo began to run his hands through Y/N’s hair “Haha, sometimes I’d go without a shirt just to mess with ya. I love seein’ you all riled up. It’s even better when you see me after I shower. Sometimes you’d run into your room with red cheeks and lock the door…I just KNEW you had be jerkin’ your dick ‘cause of me.” Mondo let out another satisfied grunt at Y/N’s work. “Now, babe…I think it’s about time you suck somethin’ a lot bigger.” Mondo snickered “-but first-“ Mondo pulled Y/N up to his feet “-I think you’re overdressed for sex.” 

All of a sudden, Y/N did indeed feel overdressed. He quickly tore off his shirt and pants, not wanting to waste any time that he could be using to service Mondo. 

“Damn, you’re motivated, huh?” Mondo suddenly grabbed Y/N’s torso, pulling the shorter man up into a deep and unclean kiss “A kiss for good luck.” Mondo winked like the devil he was. 

While Y/N thought that was a little more than a simple kiss, he was too focused to care. Almost as quickly as he took his clothes off, he descended to his knees, ready and willing to use his mouth for more than just talking or nipple licking. He had scarcely looked at Modo’s cock until now. Even from inside his underwear, it looked like an iron rod. 

Just as Y/N was reaching up a trembling hand to release Mondo, he stopped him “Nah, don’t use your hands.”

Y/N was momentarily confused but quickly had a revelation. He reached his head up and took the waistband of Mondo’s underwear in his mouth. Then, wanting the reveal of Mondo’s cock to be as suspenseful as possible, he slowly pulled them down until gravity did the rest. A long and thick dick bounced near Y/N’s face “G-goddamn…” He whispered.

“Like ya can see, there’s more where that came from, babe. If I was fully hard-“ Mondo somehow made his voice liquid sex in the next moment “-well, you’ll just have to make it happy to find out.” Y/N felt paralyzed; he was in awe of what he saw before him and could do nothing but look at it. However, Modo shortly snapped him out of it “You just gonna sit there looking at it or are you gonna be fuckin’ MAN!?”

Y/N almost immediately found his face in Mondo’s medium-sized bush. Some sweat had collected there from being in the tight briefs all day. Y/N deeply inhaled Mondo’s manly scent. 

“You like how that smells?” As if in reply, Y/N began to lick Mondo’s balls “Heh heh, looks like you do. So, you’re into that kinda shit! Well then…maybe I should let you service me after I get back from the gym.” Somehow becoming more turned on, Y/N now took Mondo’s balls into his mouth, sucking on them, rolling them around and letting them pop in and out “Ooh, he likes that idea! You’re just gettin’ more and more excited, ain’t you?” Mondo flexed his body forward and held out his nuts, which Y/N gladly returned to his mouth “Yeah, suck my fuckin’ balls, babe!” After a few more minutes of continuing in this way, Mondo suddenly pulled his jewels out, much to Y/N’s disappointment. “I got a question for you.” Upon seeing Y/N upset face, Mondo laughed and said “Don’t worry, answer this right and we’ll get right back to it. Now…who the hell am I!? And here’s a hint: I ain’t gonna accept any sarcastic bullshit.” 

Y/N though carefully before responding, as he desperately wanted to continue. Finally, he responded with “You’re…Mondo Oowada…my roommate…the incredibly sexy biker that I have the privilege of being with in this kind of way. I…I can’t believe this is happening…it’s like a fantasy.”

Mondo stood still for a moment. Y/N shortly felt that he got it wrong, but these thoughts are quickly dispelled by Mondo’s “That’s.…that’s fuckin’ right! Now…get your mouth back on my biker dick!” Y/N did as he was instructed, now beginning to lick the dick from base to tip in long strokes. The speed was almost a desperate one. By now Mondo was completely hard. “Well well, look at that, you got me all excited. Congrats.” As the talker man continued to talk, the shorter man continued to lick fervently “Like I was sayin’ earlier, when my dick is rock hard…the tip peaks out the top of my underwear.” Y/N licked even more lovingly at this point “Yep, it can be a real fucking problem sometimes…but, it doesn’t seem like you’ll be mindin’. Now…ya think you can take all of this thick cock into your mouth?” 

Y/N looked at Mondo’s massive length for a moment before plunging the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and licked the underside, causing a positive, more lustful reaction from Mondo. Y/N began to push his head back and forth, full on blowing the biker. He made sure to keep moving his tongue and run the dick against his cheek. He kept going further down with each pump until he choked. 

“Haha, you fuckin’ dove down on it! Yeah babe that’s right, suck my dick…suck my dick…SUCK THAT FUCKING DICK!” Mondo began to yell, careless of who might be listening. Mondo then grabbed the back of Y/N’s head and began moving it up and down his length more quickly “You’re so FUCKING good at this. Goddam! You must be experienced. Well, since you’re doin’ such a good job…how ‘bout this, babe…you stay there…and you let me fuck your face.” 

Y/N could do nothing but nod at that. He stood at attention on his knees as Mondo too a more firm grip on his head to stabilize himself. He then slowly started to move Y/N’s head on his dick once more. After about seven movements, Mondo thrust his dick all the way into Y/N’s mouth, causing Y/N to breath more heavily after it was removed “God fucking damn it, your mouth feels good babe. You’re really treatin’ me right.” Mondo forced his dick all the way in again, this time for a longer period. Mondo was beginning to breath more heavily from pleasure now as well “I know I said no hands, but…it would be hot as fuckin’ hell if you jerked off while I was doin’ this.” 

As Mondo continued to move him, Y/N managed to pull his incredibly hard dick out. He began to feverishly tug it, desperate for a release of some kind.

“Hey! Slow down on you’re jerkin’ there. This ain’t a race.” Y/N slowed down as he was told “Yeah, there ya go! Damn…that’s…that’s hot.” Mondo leaned his head back as he continued to move Y/N’s mouth. He then let out a long sigh “Sorry, but as amazing as this feels…it’s just a preview of what’s to come.” Mondo put his entire dick into Y/N’s most one last time, holding it for a sizable length now and then slowly exited. Y/N was momentarily disappointed, but soon found new life when Mondo said “Get on the couch…and assume the position…”

Y/N’s face lit up and he eagerly did as he was requested. He stuck his ass out so that Mondo would have easy access to that which he desired. He knew it wouldn’t be long until they both got what they wanted.

Mondo slowly walked up behind Y/N and slapped both sides of his ass simultaneously. “Now that…is a beautiful fucking ass…or should I say beautiful ass made to be fucked?” He continued to massage one cheek in each hand “Say, you’re clean back here, right?”

“Umm…y-yeah!”

“Hahaha…” Y/N the felt something warm and wet sensation on his ass. He suddenly realized that Mondo was rimming him. “Always remember, I’m a fucking gentleman!” Mondo continued rimming Y/N’s this way for a little bit, massaging his melons along the way, until Y/N suddenly felt something suddenly and sharply enter his asshole, causing him to moan in both pain and pleasure. “Oh, sorry, did a finger slip in there?” Mondo said scandalously. He began to move his finger in and out of Y/N, intensifying his breathing. “You sure seem to be satisfied with this. Maybe I should just do this till you cum!”

“N-no! Mondo…Mondo, I need your cock…please…please fuck me.” Another finger entered Y/N “A-ahhh…”

“Good answer.” Mondo began moving his two fingers faster with Y/N struggling to not touch himself. He knew that that would lead to Mondo not fucking him at all. After what seemed like an eternity of finger fucking, Mondo said “Alright babe…I think you’re loose enough. Now-“ Mondo opened a condom and pushed it into his dick “-are your ready to get fucked until you can’t walk straight? Until you can only scream my name!?” 

“God…yes…!”

Mondo laid his dick on Y/N’s hole, causing him to tighten a bit around it “Another good answer.” Mondo moves almost painfully slowly for Y/N. He could feel every movement. Mondo’s cock slid across his hole, becoming aligned with it first. Then, Mondo pushed slightly forward, causing his head to be at Y/N’s entrance. “Let me in, babe. Open up for me.” Y/N relaxed his hole and Mondo pushed further forward, finally entering Y/N with the head. 

Y/N’s breath stifled as more and more of Mondo’s rod went into his asshole. It hurt a bit, but that was overcome by the immense pleasure he was feeling. “F-finally…Oh, god, finally.”

“You already feeling that good? I ain’t even done anything yet!” Mondo laughed. “Alright, now I’m all the way in…you know what comes next.” As if to show what came next, he slightly rocked his hips, causing a moan from Y/N. “Ooh, you like that. Well, what about…this?” Mondo moved with slightly more force this time. 

“A-ahh…”

“Oh, what was that? Again?” 

“A-aaaah…ah-“

“Interesting, interesting…now what if I…” Mondo went almost all of the way out and then quickly thrusted back in. 

“N-nnnnn…M-Mondo…fuck me!”

“Haha, you’re so impatient.” Another thrust. 

“Gah!”

Mondo laughed and said the sentence with a truth spaced between each word “See, we’re gonna find your spots-” He then leaned forward “-and I’m gonna make you a mess…”

Mondo continued in this way until Y/N had a particularly strong reaction to one thrust. “Hhhhhhhh-ahhh…AHH.”

“There we go.” Mondo then truly began moving progressively faster. 

“Oooooooohhhhhhhh…”

“Feeling good!?”

“Yes…!”

“Who’s makin’ you feel this good?”

“You!”

“Who’s fucking your ass senseless?”

“You!”

“Who do you want to fuck you HARDER!?”

“YOU!”

“WHO AM I!?”

“MONDO OOWADA!”

“DAMN STRAIGHT! C’MON.” Mondo now moved at his fastest, full-on fucking Y/N to the most of his ability. “SCREAM MY NAME MORE.”

“M-MONDO! MONDO!”

“YEAH, JUST LIKE THAT! NOW…YOU ABOUT READY TO SHOOT!?”

“MONDO, M-MONDO, MONDO! A-aaah…

“CUM FOR ME!”

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!” Y/N finally felt his cum hat out of his dick. It came in three thick ribbons. 

However, Mondo didn’t stop there he said breathily “I-AIN’T-DONE YET!” He continued pounding Y/N relentlessly “YEAH, YOU READY FOR ME Y/N!? YOU READY FOR ME TO CUM?”

“Y-Yes…YES! CUM INSIDE ME!”

Mondo’s response was to finally shoot. He involuntarily moved as he did so, leading to further pleasure for both. 

The biker stopped moving, letting his dick rest inside of the hole for a while. At length, he slowly pulled out, causing both a whimper and disappointment from Y/N, and took off and disposed of the condom. 

Upon returning to the couch, Mondo pulled Y/N down into an embrace such that he was about half on his lap. Mondo deeply kissed his partner, now slowly and meaningfully rather than quickly. 

“All…all of that…was amazing, Mondo.”

“I know.” Mondo laughed at his own joke “Kiddin’. Thanks. You were…wow.” 

“I’m just glad I could keep up. Now…we should probably get this cleaned up.”

Mondo only chuckled as he refused to move his arms from around Y/N “Nah, I like this.”

“Come on Mondo, if we don’t the cum is gonna stain our couch!”

Mondo sighed happily “Who gives a shit?”

“You know what…you’re right. This is too important.” Y/N cuddled up to Mondo. 

“Oh, and…I hope ya know that I ain’t gonna be wearin’ clothes ‘round here anymore.”

“N-nothing?”

“Heh, nothing!”

“I…I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“Didn’t think you would be.” Mondo look down to see Y/N’s penis lengthening “Looks like your dick agrees.”

“Hahaha, looks like it’s a rule then!”

“You better follow it too then!“ Mondo lowered his voice to a whisper again and spoke as if he was simply stating a though “I wonder how long it’s gonna take you to jump on me each day, Y/N.” 

Both laughed at that.


End file.
